battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Thermae D-Lux (Uber Rare Cat)
Mighty Thermae D-Lux is an Uber Rare Cat that can be obtained by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Frontline Assault Iron Legion event. True Form increases attack power. Cat Evolves into Subterra Guardians at level 10. Evolves into Subterra Sentinels at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Omni Strike. *Freeze + Strong against Zombies. *Zombie Killer. *Has multi-hit attack. *High health. *Good DPS, higher in True Form. *Short time between attacks. *Slow speed aids in hitting Zombies behind it. Cons *Lengthy recharge time. *Many knockbacks (may cause problems due to its ability to bring units in its hitbox from behind). *Slow speed reduces generalist viability. Strategy/Usage This cat can be used as an anti-burrowing cat, as it will attack long enough for the Zombie to rise from its burrow, then, if there is another enemy, will attack again and hit the Zombie behind it. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3100 *Chapter 2: $4650 *Chapter 3: $6200 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A mobile cart with a tall ancient-Rome themed pillar in the middle. (Middle) A cat in a bathtub with fancy Ancient Roman themed decorations surrounding it, bathing in awe and wealth. (Bottom) Two worker cats sitting below, heating up the bathtub. One is wearing an eye-patch and the other has a mustache. (Top) A cat holding dousing rods while manning the make shift water pump. Attacks by "drilling" in the terrain with said pump, after moving back a little. *Evolved Form: A cat with a metal detector and some sort of equipment on his back that appears to be connected to the metal detector. He also wears some sort of hat and has an eye-patch. his outfit appears to be a suit of some sorts, possibly a hazmat/hazard suit. Attacks by summoning excavation machines from an explosion of the ground, while the cat panics. *True Form: Same as the evolved form, however the excavation machines are black and yellow instead of the original white colour scheme. A fat cat eating rice can be seen sitting atop the golden Cutter Cat Trivia *Like other units of the same set, two cats with eyepatch and moustache respectively are treated poorly in Normal Form, while the moustached one seemingly had the highest position with the eyepatched one only slightly lesser than him in evolved form. *Even if it's first form's description says that it Slows and cause massive damage to Zombies, it actually Freezes them and is Strong vs them; Massive Damage is just to say that it has good damage, not the ability with the same name. **The evolved form's description says that it freezes Zombies, but still says that it has massive damage. *The excavation machines seen during Subterranean Guardians' attack animation resemble the Grandon Mining Corps cats. *The true Form's "Fat Rice Cat" is located on the second explosion, sitting atop the cutter cat alongside the chef cat. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/418.html ---- Units Release Order: << Moon Operators | Crazed Moneko >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Cats with Strong ability Category:Gacha Cats Category:Zombie Killer Cats Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Omni Strike Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form